The Guardian Angel of Konoha
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: Everything went right with Naruto's birth and Naruto has a little sister. But then tragedy struck. Years later, the invasion began and brought back someone from the dead with new powers. Meet Naruto Uzumaki-Naruto, The Guardian Angel of Konoha! Minato and Kushina are alive! NaruHina and SasuSaku fic.
1. A Different Beginning

**PLG: Got this idea from the song Ronan, you'll see soon. But since my assistant Gaia isn't here and on vacation, I shall tell you that I don't own Naruto. Now…ROLL THE FILM!**

**The Guardian Angel of Konoha**

**Chapter 1 A different beginning**

In a secure and guarded cave near Konoha, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, feared by many, most powerful in all the elemental nations, leader of the most powerful hidden village, was trying not to cry and his hand was being crushed to dust by his wife while trying to maintain the seal as Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was giving birth while screaming in pain.

Though Minato felt his wife screaming in pain was far more painful than his hand being crushed.

…okay maybe not that far more painful but still more painful than his hand being crushed into dust.

Then joining Kushina's screams was a newborn baby's cries.

Biwako cut the umbilical cord, picked up the baby, cleaned him, and put him into his mother's arms.

Kushina smiled at the mini-Minato. "Look, Min-kun, Naruto's a carbon copy of you with whisker marks," she observed and cooed at her child.

Minato leaned down to get a closer look at Naruto. "But he has your skin tone and face and eye shape and a few streaks of your hair color, ne, Kushi-chan?"

Kushina smiled weakly at her husband. "Yeah, he's the perfect balance between us."

Biwako smiled at the family. "Um, Hokage-sama, I think we should let Kushina rest for a while."

The blonde Hokage nodded. "Your right,"

And that night changed everything for all the five shinobi nations.

But not everything will be perfect for long.

**PLG: Okay…I now know I officially suck at prologues other than Konoha's Black Fox and that was still a pathetic attempt…and I know you all will try to kill me in the next chapter. So thank you for reading. Please favorite, follow and review and flames shall be printed out and ripped to shreds then will be used for my dog's 'business papers'.**


	2. Tragedy Strikes

***camera zooms into PLG researching on the computer and writing stuff down***

**PLG: *lays head on table in exhaustion* Dang…I really shouldn't spend an hour researching movesets and items for just FIVE Pokemon! I sure hope it was worth it!**

**Gaia: Um…PLG…can you stop researching for your Pokemon Platinum…? The readers are here already…**

**PLG: *turns towards camera and blushes in embarrassment* oh…hehehe…sorry everyone…Welcome back to The Guardian Angel of Konoha! This chapter is where I know you'll either cry, try to kill me, try torture me **_**very **_**slowly and painfully, etc. or do all of the above.**

**Gaia: *sigh* you really do know how to satisfy the readers and annoy them at the same time. *faces camera* PLG doesn't own Naruto at all.**

**PLG: ROLL THE FILM!**

**The Guardian Angel of Konoha**

**Chapter 2 Tragedy Strikes**

It's been four years since Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's birth.

When the Hokage announced his child was born and raised him up for all the villagers to see they cheered wildly for the newborn child of the famous Yellow Flash and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

Now Naruto was four years old and was a genius and was the perfect child that anyone could have asked for.

He was down to earth, his kindness was endless, his fierceness to protect his family members and his lady killer smile that had all the women in the village want to glomp him so much. He had the mentality and volcabulary and skills thrice his age but still had his childish moments and had the personality of his mother. He was a ninja prodigy that made his parents so proud.

Naruto was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl at the back, navy blue pants, and ninja sandals.

Naruto was currently annihilating-ahem I mean training on a wooden training dummy as his strength and taijutsu improved his parents were supervising him and his little sister, Ai, was watching with interest.

Ai was a three year old girl. She looked more like her mom with her long flaming red hair and royal purple eyes with blue flecks in them but the bangs that framed her face were electric yellow and had the face structure and eye shape and skin tone of Minato but she also had whisker marks on her cheeks. She was wearing a simple white kimono with rose petal decorations on it and ninja sandals. She was calm and collected, just like her father. She was a genius in her own right too.

Minato and Kushina were a little worried since Naruto always trained and barely had time to interact with other people. "Naruto," the Fourth Hokage said, "Maybe you should take a break and play with your sister and your friends."

Naruto smashed the wooden dummy completely into splinters with a heel drop and then turned to his father and gave him a sunny heartwarming foxy grin that always made his heart melt. "Okay, Daddy!"

Suddenly an ANBU appeared and kneeled in front of his leader. "Excuse me Hokage-sama. The council is requesting you and your wife's presence."

Minato and Kushina looked at each other and sighed before shunshin-ing together with the ANBU to the council room.

Naruto and Ai just went towards to a nearby forest where they and their friends usually play, knowing that ANBU will protect them just in case.

But unknown to the two toddlers and the ANBU, several figures smirked maliciously from the shadows as their plan went into action and vanished in blur.

Naruto and Ai laughed as they did an all out royal rumble spar against their friends.

Kiba Inuzuka and his puppy dog, Akamaru, tried to tackle Ai but Ai used him as a springboard and tried to punch Sasuke Uchiha in the gut who was right above her since he jumped to avoid a strike from Hinata. Sasuke dodged and landed on the ground then rolled to the side on instinct just in time to avoid Chouji Akimichi crashing into him with Sakura Haruno running backwards on top of the rolling human boulder. Sakura jumped off and tackled Shikamaru Nara, who grumbled "what a drag! This is troublesome", then got off the ground and ran away from the pink haired toddler in terror who was chasing him. Their chase abruptly stopped since Ino and Shino ran through the gap, doing an amateur taijutsu battle with each other while Shino was secretly put his insects on her to drain her energy. Their taijutsu fight got interrupted when Naruto was cart wheeling in then blocked a dull kunai from Ai with his own.

After half an hour all of them were panting on the ground except Naruto and Ai who were a bit winded.

"Dang Uzumaki bloodline," Kiba said tiredly, "Seriously, how do you do that? You're only a bit winded and were so tired!"

Naruto and Ai sat down on the ground with cheeky grins. "Our bloodline's just that awesome!" they chorused. They looked at each other before they started giggling.

Ai had an idea. "Hey, let's play hide and seek! Royal rumbles are fun, but hide and seek can improve our hiding skills!"

The others nodded but Naruto had a sense of foreboding coming unto him, like something was going to go wrong. But then he just nodded too after a moment, he wanted his sister to have fun without getting hurt too.

They all scattered except Ai who just covered her eyes and counted.

A figure smirked from his hiding place and gave subtle signal.

Kakashi Hatake smiled softly as they played hide and seek.

He always felt better when he was with his sensei and his family. Minato was like a father to him, Kushina was like the mother he never had, and Naruto and Ai were the little brother and sister he always wanted.

He suddenly noticed the other ANBUs' chakra abruptly stopped but the chakra signatures were still there. 'Maybe they're just focusing on one kid each,' he thought.

Warning bells suddenly rang in his head before everything suddenly went black.

The leader missing nin former rock jounin grinned as he knocked out the Copy Ninja and looked at his three chunnin companions who knocked out the other ANBU.

Their strategy was simple. Why knock out the ANBU when you can just kill them? Well, you know ANBU usually alert each other by flaring up their chakra and they get really alert when one of the signatures of their teammates disappears via going away from their range and being killed.

So how do you make them incapacitated without warning the other ANBU?

It's simple. Knock them out with a strong sleeping poison. That way they'll be immobilized but their chakra will still be there so it won't alert the others.

He smirked when all of the children were out in one open space in the forest.

"And the fun begins."

Naruto, Ai and their friends were talking when he felt something was wrong and let his instincts control him and pushed his sister, just before a sharp kunai narrowly missed the Namikaze girl and imbedded itself into a tree.

The missing nin former rock jounin appeared in front of them with his teammates. "Well, well," he sneered, "a few little brats playing ninja. Let's play a game, if you win, we'll leave, if we win, the Namikaze brats die."

The children glared defiantly at the missing ninjas despite the odds, not knowing the tragedy they were about to get into.

Minato and Kushina were having trouble keeping himself awake from all the regular complaints coming from the civilian council, hell, even the ninja side of the council were nearly dropping from boredom but refraining from falling asleep since it will ruin their clan's reputation (minus Shikaku, who was already sleeping thus keeping his clan's reputation).

Hiashi Hyuuga had to keep a stoic face but if you look closely you'll see his eyes a bit droopy and a bit glazed over.

Chouza Akimichi was eating chips but had a bored expression on his face.

Inoichi Yamanaka had a face that said 'KILL ME NOW SO I CAN GET OUT OF THIS BORING AND ANNOYING MEETING!'

Fugaku Uchiha had an extremely annoyed expression since he wanted to watch his sons play and maybe even join in.

Tsume Inuzuka was making drawings on her part of the council table with her long claw-like nails with an expression that was mixed with boredom and annoyance.

Mebuki Haruno, the clan head of the newly established Haruno clan, had her eye twitch every so often in annoyance as the civilians were usually bringing unimportant subjects into the council meetings and take serious subjects not so seriously.

Shibi Aburame looked stoic but if you were near enough you would hear an annoyed buzzing sound from him.

Shikaku Nara as said before…he's sleeping.

But Minato and Kushina felt a growing sense of dread in the pit of their stomachs, like something bad was about to happen.

"-and I conclude that we make the Ninja Academy standards easier," one of the civilian councilmen droned on.

Minato glared at said councilmember. "Denied! Our shinobi and kunoichi should be trained properly but at the same time humanely to survive in the ninja world! If we make it easier than that will lower our shinobi standards AND make them unprepared for the world they're about to get into! We are training good shinobi and kunoichi! NOT cannon fodder!"

The civilian council was about to protest before an ear piercing terror filled scream of an innocent child rang in the air.

Minato's and Kushina's eyes widen. It was Ai's voice.

"NARUTO! AI!" they yelled before Minato grabbed Kushina's hand and in a flash they were gone.

The ninja council were also worried, fearing for their children and they shunshin-ed to their usual playgrounds.

The civilian council just blinked in confusion. "What just happened?" they asked themselves simultaneously.

Ai was afraid. And that was a feat because there were few things that made her afraid.

Everything that happened was a blur to her. They battled it out fiercely but they were losing quickly despite their numbers. But they were just children against full grown adults who were high level ninjas. They fought with all their might but they were tiring pretty quickly, and soon only Naruto and Ai were still up but panting harshly and were injured and the others were on the ground but still alive.

Naruto had been stabbed in the stomach and he was trying to slow down the bleeding while Ai was only slightly injured thanks to her brother.

The jounin growled, finally getting tired of the dangerous game he and his companions started. He charged Ai with a chakra charged kunai, aiming to kill the young Namikaze girl.

Ai was too exhausted by now and screamed in terror as she closed her eyes in fear.

Then she felt a splash of something disturbingly warm on her face.

Minato and Kushina and the clan heads arrived in time to see the tragedy take place.

The kids were on the ground, injured and exhausted but definitely alive.

But no, Minato and Kushina were focusing on something else.

The leader missing ninja charged Ai with a chakra enhanced kunai, only to have Naruto shielding Ai with his own body, the kunai going straight through his heart and his blood splattered unto his sister.

Ai opened her eyes and saw her brother's back in front of her with something sticking out of his back. She touched her face with her right and saw blood on her fingers; her brother's blood.

The parents and the children watched in complete and utter horror as the missing ninja removed the kunai and Naruto collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood violently.

The parents' horror turned into anger so much that they were seeing red. As much as Minato wanted to kill them he needed them to be arrested so they can retrieve information from them.

Minato quickly knocked them out (painfully) and everyone rushed to Naruto's side.

Naruto's breathing was haggard and it pained him to even take a single breath, the light in his eyes were quickly dimming and he was bleeding profusely from the wound that went straight to his heart and stomach. He was lucky he's even alive!

Kushina tried to use a healing jutsu on him but it was no use, the cool and soothing healing chakra was rejected and went back into Kushina making her tear up. Even with his Uzumaki bloodline he wouldn't survive this.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry M-M-Mom, D-Dad, e-e-everyone," the child struggled to speak and his voice weak, "I-I w-w-won't b-be a-able t-t-to a-a-accomplish m-my d-dream w-w-with y-y-you a-all," he stopped and coughed up more blood before he continued with his voice even weaker than before, "m-maybe K-Kami w-w-will a-allow m-me t-t-to w-w-watch o-over y-you a-all. P-p-please d-don't b-blame e-each o-other f-f-for t-this," his voice was getting weaker by the second while everyone was openly crying, somewhere in minds something was subconsciously blaming themselves for this tragedy, "G-g-goodbye, e-e-everyone…I-I-I l-l-love y-y-y-you…"

The child coughed up blood for one last time before he stopped breathing and the light in his eyes that characterized him faded away, forever…

Kushina kneeled down and grabbed the corpse of her child and clutched it tightly, tears streaming down her face while she muttered things sorrowfully. "Naruto, I'm so sorry…please wake up…wake up, please…c'mon, I was going to teach you the recipe of my special ramen…wake up…please…sochi…? Please wake up!" she wailed, her voice full of sorrow and grief as she held the corpse even more tightly.

Minato was so angry that he punched the ground hard with tears going down the powerful leader's cheeks. 'Why did it have to be him?' he asked himself and he slowly kneeled on the ground, ignoring his bleeding fist, 'Why couldn't it be me?! How did I allow this to happen!? WHY KAMI!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM AWAY!? WHY!?'

The children were frozen as they cried. Their best friend, the one who brought them all together, is now dead; all because of those rogue ninjas. Then they started to wonder. How many lives have they destroyed? How many families and friends did they bring pain and grief unto? Why did they do this? They started to glare at the now tied up unconscious rogue ninjas.

Minato recomposed himself after a few minutes albeit barely and asked grimly "What happened to the ANBU that were supposed to protect him?"

Tsume shook her head and pointed to the ANBU including Kakashi right behind her who were on the ground unconscious and showed them a senbon coated with poison so faintly that you wouldn't see it from a distance. "They got knocked out by a senbon coated with strong quick reacting sleeping poison. It wasn't their fault for not resisting the poison since I recognize this poison and this poison is super strong and so quick reacting they wouldn't be able to remove it since they'll be knocked out before they even noticed the senbon."

Minato nodded before standing still and looking depressed at his first child's dead body and everybody didn't move while mourning the loss of a great friend, a son, a brother, a child.

The weather reflected the mood as it soon rained and washed away the blood and the dark clouds cramming the skies.

That day marked the death and tragedy of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto…

**Gaia: *sniffles* …now I know why this chapter was called Tragedy Strikes…And let me rephrase what i said before: "you sure know how to satisfy the readers and make them annoyed, sad and angry"...and you better run.**

**PLG: *dodges weapons thrown by the audience* Yeah, I can see your point…see ya! *runs like hell is chasing after her while huge crying mob chases after her***

**Gaia: *faces remaining audience* Don't worry, it's not really a tragedy story… Please review, favorite and follow and I quote "Flames will be printed, ripped apart and be used for [PLG's] fertilizer". Also please stay tuned for the next chapter of The Guardian Angel of Konoha: Chapter 3: The Tragedy's Aftermath.**


	3. The Tragedy's Aftermath

***camera zooms in PLG hiding behind her desk while her doors and windows are barricaded and they're people chanting outside***

**PLG: *eyes showing extreme paranoia* CALM DOWN YOU CRAZY MOB! …I'm REALLY in deep shiz now! DANG YOU GAIA FOR BEING RIGHT AND WHERE ARE YOU POKEMON/PJO/NARUTO CAST!? *turns to non-violent audience and blushes in embarrassment* oh…hi everyone! Welcome to The Guardian Angel of Konoha! As you see…I'm hiding from the huge mob outside out to kill me for killing Naruto…but PLEASE! I ALREADY HINTED ABOUT HIS DEATH AND *censoredsonottospoilandalsot oannoyyoubutit'sreallyobvious*!**

**Gaia: *appears out of nowhere and is now beside PLG* Shouldn't you be replying to the new reviews?**

**PLG: *jumps up in surprise* DANG YOU GAIA! You should know not to pop out of nowhere while I'm being paranoid! Oh yeah, forgot about that! Here're the replies! *a paper suddenly appears in hand***

**Wings of Fallen- No I did not do that. Didn't I already hint that already? Btw tnx for reviewing! Here's a piece virtual of homemade bibingka! *gives bibingka***

**120991In- Yeah, I guess it's a feat for me since you cried right? Don't worry, I also cried while writing this. Hahaha! Anyways, here's a virtual homemade brownie! *gives brownie***

**wacko12- I won't tell you which chapter. That'll ruin the surprise~! *cue evil laugh***

**Red-Hot Hanabero- Thanks for giving me a hiding place but as you can see…the angry readers found out…and thanks, I don't really think this story is that good but thanks anyways!**

**Clove15- Yeah, I agree with you.**

**Gaia: PLG doesn't own Naruto at all. And please stop trying to kill her since this is part of the plot.**

**PLG: I also don't own Ronan by Taylor Swift. Please note that I edited parts of the song but it's still not mine. Now, before the mob manages to break in…ROLL THE FILM!**

**The Guardian Angel of Konoha**

**Chapter 3 The Tragedy's Aftermath**

**Normal POV**

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. He soon regretted that as the light and with the white ceiling it was blinding to his eyes and he immediately closed them shut.

'Wait…white ceiling? That means I'm in every ninja's bane,' he thought as he slowly reopened his eyes, 'A hospital, damn, why am I here again…?'

His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered everything and tried to sit up only for him to groan in pain as his sore body was still recovering from the poison.

A nurse came in and looked surprised. "Oh your awake," she said, "That's a surprise since you got poisoned by a very strong sleeping poison, a really quick reacting at that. You weren't supposed to wake until two days from today."

'Poison?' he thought, surprised but it made sense but then shook his head and focused on what's important. "What happened? Where're the kids!? What happened to them!?"

The nurse shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you. I'll call Hokage-sama since he requested to tell him when you wake up." And she went out of the room.

A minute later Minato flashed into the room with a grim expression on his face, making Kakashi worry.

"Sensei! What happened to the kids!? Are they all right!? I'm so sorry!" Kakashi's masked mouth went on overdrive with questions.

The Hokage made a sign for him to stop and Kakashi kept his mouth shut. Minato sat on the chair beside the bed and he slouched, making his bangs shadow his eyes in a creepy way.

The blonde sighed slowly and heavily, like he was trying to calm himself. "It's okay… Ai, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru are injured but are fine and recovering smoothly. The rouge rock ninjas who knocked you and your teammates out are captured and are being interrogated," then he silently in his mind, '_**very**_ painfully.'

Kakashi was a little scared right now. He never had seen his sensei like this and he missed out one kid. "…w-w-what happened to Naruto…?"

The Fourth Hokage sighed more heavily this time and slouched even more while putting face in his hands, his elbows supporting the weight of his head. "…N-Naruto's…d-d-dead…"

The last Hatake froze in dreadful shock and felt like a cold sharp knife went through his heart. "N-n-no…t-t-that can't be true…! Please…tell me it's a joke…it's not true right…!?"

The Fourth Hokage slouched even more, if that was even possible. "…yes…Naruto had gotten the worse damage during their battle with the missing ninjas with a hole in his stomach…Ai was exhausted and the leader was about to kill her but Naruto shielded her using his own body…the kunai…i-i-it w-w-went t-t-through h-h-h-his h-h-heart…w-w-we t-t-tried to s-s-save h-him…b-b-b-but e-e-even w-w-with h-h-his b-b-b-bloodline…h-he c-couldn't s-s-survive…" he said, struggling to say what he had to say as his body was wracked with sobs.

Kakashi stayed frozen on the bed, shocked at what he heard was true. He felt something wet on his face and realized they were tears. The last time he cried was when his father died and he knew it wasn't his fault…but now his little brother died…and he knew it was really his fault.

The Namikaze clan head managed to slightly calm down and stood up and said in a still grim voice, "The doctors said you'll be able to get up in two days…Naruto's funeral will be in three days at the bottom of the nearest hill to the Hokage Mountain…" then he shunshin-ed away.

Kakashi couldn't talk, he couldn't move. All he could think right now that it was his fault that his little brother died.

000000000

Three days have passed and it was now October 10, Naruto's birthday and now funeral. Almost everyone in the village was at the foot of the hill to attend Naruto's funeral.

Minato stood on top of the small hill with a small orange gravestone beside him and thanked everyone coming to the funeral and one by one everyone paid their respects.

The last ones were Naruto's close friends.

Shikamaru sighed and put a book that Naruto always borrowed from him. "You always loved this book, Naruto, it'll be yours for now on. I promise to be a bit less lazy and train more like you always told me," he said silently to the gravestone with teary eyes.

Ino planted a bonsai plant that she and Naruto took care of together near the gravestone. "We always took care of this bonsai plant together. Maybe it's time for it to let it grow freely like you always grew freely," she said softly.

Chouji put down a bowl of instant ramen. "To remember the good old times when we had ramen eating contests, huh, buddy?" he chuckled sadly.

Kiba put a picture of he and Naruto having a spar and his dog put his favorite bone. "A picture to remember one of the best spars I've ever had…" he said, unusually quiet.

Hinata planted an orange rose bush opposite to where Ino planted the bonsai plant. "You were always my idol, Naruto-kun. Some orange roses to symbolize who you are…" she said, quietly crying.

Shino put incense and prayed quietly, but if you look closer you would see a tear going down each of his cheeks.

Sakura put her favorite ribbon on the gravestone. "I never told you, but you were like a brother to me, Naruto-kun..." she whispered so quietly that almost no one wouldn't be able to hear it.

Sasuke put a pendant that was shaped like a red hot flame. "A little something to remember me by…and to symbolize your burning determination…like the Will of Fire…" he quietly said as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

Ai struggled to stop crying as she put a beautiful drawing of all of them. "You a-a-always s-said m-my d-drawings were nice…I hope y-y-you're i-i-in p-p-peace, N-N-Naruto-nii…"

After the funeral only Kushina, Minato, and the kids were still there, still mourning for the passing of the blonde child they all knew and loved.

Then Kushina started to sing.

_I remember your feet down the hallway_

_I remember your little laugh_

_**Wooden kunais**__ on the kitchen floor_

_**Practice katana swords**__, I love you to the moon and back_

_I remember your blue eyes looking into mine like we had our own secret __**code**_

_I remember you __**training**__ before bedtime then jumping on me waking me up_

_I can still feel you hold my hand_

_Little __**ninja boy**__, and even the moment I knew_

_You fought __**them**__ hard like __**a real ninja **__guy_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_You were my best four years_

_I remember the __**Hirashin**__ home when the blind __**fear**_

_Turned to crying and screaming "Why?"_

_Flowers pile up in the worst way_

_No one knows what to say about a beautiful boy who died_

_And __**now it's your birthday**_

_You could __**have**__ anything you wanted if you were still here_

_I remember the last day when I kissed your face_

_I whispered in your ear_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_Out of this __**gloomy sky**__ and this __**sad gray**_

_We'll just disappear_

_Come on baby with me_

_We're gonna fly away from here_

_You were my best four years_

_What if I'm in your closet trying to talk to you?_

_And what if I kept the hand-me-downs that you won't __**train and fight with**__?_

_And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?_

_But what if the miracle was even getting one moment with you_

She breathed in and out deeply, trying to hold back the tears and finish the song.

_Come on baby with me_

_We'll gonna fly away from here_

_Come on baby with me_

_We'll gonna fly away from here_

_You were my best four years_

She paused and slowed down a little as she couldn't kept the tears in anymore as they poured down her face.

_I remember your bare feet down the hallway_

_I love you to the moon and back…_

She finished and everyone just stared at the stone sadly.

0000000000

Minato and Kushina stared sadly at their now only child as they stood at the doorway of Naruto's room.

Ai was sitting crossed legged on her brother's bed while hugging his favorite stuffed toy, an orange nine tailed fox, tightly as she cried sorrowfully.

They hated seeing their daughter like this, but they couldn't do anything but watch while Ai was trying to reconnect with her deceased brother.

They looked around the room and saw something they've never thought they'd see again and gasped.

Ai heard her parents gasp and raised her head and she became frozen in shock.

In front of her was Naruto. He looked ethereal looking and was FLOATING! He was wearing the lighter version of his clothes when he died but they looked brand new. But the most prominent feature wasn't that.

He had wings; angel wings.

He smiled warmly at his family. "I'll always protect you all now. I love you all…" he said but his voice sounded otherworldly and even warmer than when he was alive. Then he disappeared, leaving the shocked parents and child.

Ai noticed something on the floor where Naruto was and picked it up.

It was a golden heart locket.

She opened it and a tear slid down her cheek.

On the inside was a little picture of Naruto and her and the side of the inside of the locket said:

_Family sticks together_

_Even through death itself_

_I promise to protect you always_

_As a guardian angel, forever more_

_-Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Ai Uzumaki-Namikaze put the locket on and never removed it, no matter what.

**PLG: Well that was an exhausting chapter after an emotionally exhausting day. I think we should go to Manila...**

**Gaia: Why would we do that?**

**PLG: One, because the mob is starting to weaken the reinforcements. Two, we need somewhere crowded to hide and Manila is the place. Three, I'm homesick.**

**Gaia: Wait, where are we anyway? I just noticed we all turned anime like.**

**PLG: I think Red-Hot Hanabero accidentally transported us to the BeyBlade universe.**

**The door suddenly bursts open by several beyblades that were used by the angry mob.**

**PLG: Yup. *turns to face non-violent audience* Before I go, please review, favorite, follow and flames will be printed out and will be used for my school's newspaper drive! Bye! *teleports to avoid the angry mob***


End file.
